


There is a light that never goes out

by Alien_Kitsune



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Festivals, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Kitsune/pseuds/Alien_Kitsune
Summary: He Tian tricked Mo Guan Shan into a classic date. Another absolutely fluffy TianShan one shot.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	There is a light that never goes out

**Author's Note:**

> I got tired of work troubles and sitting at home and wrote another piece to cheer myself up ^____^  
> Named after a famous The Smiths song.

Teeth bit into the sandwich hard. Mo Guan Shan was really mad.  
Now alone he replayed in a head the events occurred an hour ago:

_"Yeah, it’s really my fault, teacher", repeated He Tian._

_Before Mo even had time to make a surprised grimace and say something, Tian pulled a guilty face._

_"I’ll never do something like that again. And I will pay the damage."_  
_"Oh, it’s fine, He Tian. You can go now", said the teacher and cast a menacing look at Mo._

_That was ridiculous. Guan Shan had seen it a lot of times - power couple - He Tian and his privilege in school. But this situation felt pretty weird._

_"So.. Why did you do that?" asked Redhead after they left the teacher's office._

_He Tian looked straight into his eyes and showed a devilish smile._

_"Dunno~, I thought you were in big trouble."_  
_"Well I was!"_

_Mo really was._  
_Actually, Tian was to blame for this stupid situation. Like every day, Mo got mad, but this time he broke a glass stand in the classroom. As soon as the teacher arrived, Tian said it was him who did that._  
_Yeah, of course Guan Shan knew it was not without reason._

_"Listen, If you want something…" Mo started quietly but Tian stupid face expression made him angry. "I’m not gonna do anything!"_

_Tian was smiling._

_"I don't know what you talking about, Little Mo."_

So now Redhead was sitting in the yard, eating a sandwich angry enough to scare all people around.  
Yeah, of course Guan Shan knew Tian had something on his mind.

\---

It was almost bedtime when He Tian called.

"What a fuck do you want?"  
"This is a rude way to speak to your best friend, Momo", said Tian with his sweetest voice.  
"I’m not your fucking friend."  
"Of course you're not."

Mo blushed. _Fuck, why am I blushing?!_ he thought.  
Tian continued.

"You owe me, Little Mo, and guess what, I have a best way for you to repay", now he was a little too cheerful.  
"I didn't ask you for help", gloomily answered Guan Shan.  
"But you didn't protest it back then."

Damn, He Tian was good. _Maybe he should make an advocate career, he should fit it well._  
It seemed Tian got used to Mo’s pauses in their conversations so he just said.

"1 pm, at North station entrance. Don't be late~"  
"I won't go!" screamed Guan Shan.  
"Oh, you will, babe~"  
"No I will not!!!" Redhead hung up.

\---

He went.  
Not that Mo felt pressure. He was just curious and.. Well, actually he was a little nervous. At home Mo's mother noticed as her son fidgeted all over the place since morning.

"Guan Shan, are you going out?"  
"Um..." Mo doubted how to answer, "I'm just going to hang out with um... some friends."  
"Oh, I see. Today is a festival day, isn't it? You should wear some nice clothes." And she ran to get it actually.

So now Mo Guan Shan felt like an idiot, shiny and tidy like a middle school girl on a first date.  
He Tian was already waiting.

"Oh, Little Mo, you look so cute~"

Mo frowned and walked by but the brunet did not move.

"Aren't we going somewhere by train?"  
"Nuh..." He Tian nodded towards the parked luxurious car.

 _Damn_ , Mo thought. But suddenly he realized.

"I won't go, it's creepy!" Now Guan Shan started to worry about his life.  
"Come on~ Mo, it's not creepy, it's just a family car." Tian pulled Redhead towards his car.  
"Family my ass, are you going to murder me in a woods??!!" Mo screamed loud enough to make sure no one will murder him in a woods.

Driver's door opened and Qiu went outside.

"He Tian, we’re already late by an hour", said man in a tired voice.  
"We're going... We're going..."  
"No we're not!" Mo still wasn't about to go.  
"Tell me and I will knock him out", Qiu proposed.  
"No need, he will go~" smiled Tian still pulling Mo into a car.

Mo just screamed.

"No.. I will not!!!"

\---

He went.  
They arrived not into the woods but at a huge festival fair near water. Mo Guan Shan saw a lot of people and many various little shops with all sorts of entertainment.  
At this holiday place it was so crowded he even felt anxious. But they went aside to some VIP zone fenced off from the main fair.  
It was the first time for Redhead to visit such a luxury festival party.  
Boys and one cool man stopped at a security check.

"He Tian plus one", said brunet.

 _The heck??._ Once again Mo felt weird. He didn't want to be Tian’s 'plus one'.

"He Tian plus two", said Qiu in a tired voice.

And they went inside.

"So noisy.. I will not take my eyes off you, do what you have to, kid." Qiu looked around to find some place where he could avoid the crowd.

Mo wanted the same. He felt uncomfortable in a company of rich and spoiled people.

"Are you scared, Little Mo?" He Tian said with a really concerned look.  
"Nonsense!"

Mo wanted to go away, catch a car and back home, but the female voice prevented him from coming up with a real plan.

"Tian! I know you will come!" Old classy woman suddenly approached them.  
"Lady Liu, thank you for your hospitality", answered He Tian politely.

Lady Liu looked at Guan Shan.

"Oh, what a handsome lad it is."  
"My date for today."

Mo freaked out. He Tian stepped on his foot and Mo's mouth opened and immediately closed again. But even if the old lady was confused, she certainly didn't show it.

"So sweet, oh, have fun, children."

Mo stood red as a tomato. Impressive presence of this senior woman made him froze but as soon as granny left he turned to Tian furious as a hurricane.

"What a fucking noncence are you telling people!!"  
"Granny Liu is a patron of this fair. Don't be rude, Momo."

Guan Shan wanted to run away in shame. But soon they were engaged in conversation with other people.

"Oh, little He Tian!"  
"Oh, darling, just look at him, he's so grown up, such a handsome young man."  
"It's sad that your brother is out of the country but finally we had a glance at his little brother."

It was hell.  
He Tian tortured Guan Shan for more than two hours, walking from person to person and listening to how awesome bastard he is.  
_Is it a revenge? For all my harsh words?_  
Mo searched for Qiu with his eyes. Man was standing in a shadow chatting with pretty women. Not even bother to look at them.  
Then with tears he looked at all the market stalls where people were hanging with kids, playing games, eating festival food.  
_What if I just run away?_

"What if we just run away, Little Mo?" Guan Shan felt Tian's breath by his ear. Chill went down the boy's skin.  
"Don't sneak up!"  
"Just look", Tian pointed at Qiu, "He's not even bother to watch me anymore. And I was a nice boy for too long. Let’s have fun~"

He Tian grabbed Mo's hand and they just went into the crowd of the festival fair.

\---

 _The heck?!!_  
Mo played along with Tian and soon he was dressed in traditional tang clothes.  
Redhead was looking at his mirror reflection in the dressing room. He Tian joined.

"You look so well, boys." The shopkeeper smiled. "Such handsome young men."  
"Yeah, Little Mo, we definitely should make a selfie!" Brunet was searching for his phone while trying to hug Guan Shan.

Mo struggled as best as he could. But soon he was an owner of another stupid photo.

"And... send!"  
"I'll delete it", Mo was blushing.  
"Don't be mean."

As they went outside Mo looked at Tian.  
Well, if He Tian wanted to mingle with the crowd he definitely lost. Even in these traditional Chinese clothes he looked that fabulous that all the people were checking him out.

Mo felt defenseless. All of a sudden Tian stopped in front, scowled and then pulled the redhead boy into a dark corner.

"The fuck are…" Mo was pissed with this sudden rush.  
"Shut up!" But Tian looked worried.  
"The fuc..." Mo tried to escape.  
"Stand close."  
"The f..."

Tian covered Mo's mouth with a hand and pressed Redhead tightly to his body. Guan Shan watched as Qiu with a red angry face ran past them.

"Oh he got mad.." chortled He tian.

Guan Shan felt odd tightness in chest. He Tian took hand out of Mo's face and let it ran all over Redhead's torso. Then he leaned really close and whispered.

"Your face is too hot..."  
"Let me go!" Mo shuddered.

Mo Guan Shan was sure brunet will do something sinister in this dark street corner but He Tian just sighed hopelessly, pulled back and let him go. Boys looked around.

"I guess he's gone. We should go somewhere he would be afraid to go."

So in the next hour they tried all the games and entertainment they could find.  
Now boys were standing in front of the shooting range.

"Want me to win a teddy bear for you?" Flirted He Tian.  
"I bet you won't!" Laught Mo off.

To Guan Shan's pleasure he already knew, He Tian sucked at most of the games here.  
_Showing off._ Yeah, he knew Tian too well.

"Come on, Mo~. If I win, you will keep it in your secret 'He Tian' box."  
"The fuck!! I don't have such a box, asshole!"  
"You have to start it because I'll win."  
"You will never, so I won't even think about it but I'll enjoy the sight of you embarrassing yourself."

Tian took the gun and missed it all.

"Okay, Mo, give me another chance!"  
"Fuck off, you, fucking loser." Mo felt triumphant. "Now let brother Mo show you how to shoot."

Somehow it sounded so weird, Guan Shan even blushed a little while shooting targets. _Did I just flirt?_

"Congrats", the shopkeeper already tired with these two handed Mo brown teddy bear.  
"We won't take it", panicked boy, "Let's go, I'm tired and hungry."

Redhead turned away in another shame and then he noticed Qiu's angry face.

"Shit!" Mo grabbed Tian's hand and pulled him to food stalls.  
"We will take it", Tian took the little bear before vanishing into the food zone.

Tian squeezed Guan Shan’s hand.

"Oh Mo…"  
"Shut up, I am really hungry."

\---

"Just try it, Little Mo." Tian handled Redhead a rice cake.

Guan Shan had been through a lot already and he didn't even care anymore. He grabbed Tian's hand and bit into cake.

"Oh, so rough~ Nothing like this cute redhead bear", He Tian waved little toy in front of Mo's eyes.  
"Shttpp", answered Mo with mouth full of sweet snack and glanced at sly boy.

Brunet met his gaze with a smile. And it was not a regular devilish smile. Just a simple smile of a really joyful kid.  
Mo realized.  
It was not a torture.  
He Tian just wanted to have fun, not to be stuck at the boring festival with old ladies telling stories about their granddaughters.  
And now Tian was happy.  
And somehow Mo understood that he liked seeing him that happy.

"Mo..."  
"Mm..."  
"Are you going to eat it all, it's mine actually… And you’re still gripping my hand."

Mo looked down. Yeah, he was.

"The heck didn't you pull it away?!"  
"How could I..."

So they sat and looked at the happy families while eating rice cakes.

"I guess it's already too late to go back?" Mo looked at the phone.  
"Uh? What are you talking about? It's about time to go back!"

Tian jumped up and dragged Mo back to the VIP zone. They passed by an angry man.

"Little bastards", Qiu frowned.

Tian was smiling. Guan Shan didn't even feel that weird.  
They went in traditional clothes hand in hand in front of old ladies who dreamt of making He Tian their grandson-in-law. Mo tried weakly to free himself but brunet held his hand tight. His other hand was proudly carrying a little cute teddy bear.

"What a fucking sight..."  
"Hush, Mo..."

They went onto a shore to the most comfortable place the VIP zone had. It was getting dark and the waterscape drowned in moody twilight.  
Tian finally let Mo go.  
Guan Shan thought that he will hate him for that tomorrow. The mood was just too good to ruin it right now.

"What are we.."  
"Hush", He Tian checked time. "Now... you’ll see."

Suddenly it became pitch black. Like all the lights in a world went out.  
And then it started.  
The most beautiful fireworks Mo Guan Shan had ever seen.  
Bright colorful patterns were flowering in the sky.  
Boys were standing shoulder to shoulder. And Mo no longer hid a smile, no. He was smiling like hell.

"So cool..."  
"Oh, thank you for the date", He Tian casually said without looking away from fireworks.  
"Well I hope I don't owe you anymore, He Tian", Mo was focusing on vivid colors in black sky with a wide cheerful smile.

He looked away and met He Tian's gaze.

"Fuck...Little Mo... No.. you... d...don't..."

It was dark and fireworks were dazzling and red. But Mo could swear, he saw a rare blush on He Tian’s face at that moment.


End file.
